


Really Oblivious

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Facials, Infidelity, Jackson Whittemore has a big dick, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Top Jackson Whittemore, ooc Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Jackson and Derek are Pack, and also cousins. So he keeps telling Stiles it's normal the physical contact they have.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Really Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me again. Hope you enjoy It.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. Also, Stiles is really Oblivious in this one.

\- I don't understand why you always take pictures like that.

\- Like how?

\- So close to the other? - Stiles laughed, looking at the pictures on the boyfriend's cell phone. - In fact, I still think it's surreal that you and Jackson have become so close in many ways.

\- I already said, he is my first beta and he is my cousin. Derek smiled. - Besides, you know how problematic he is and I need to guide him.

The story was a little strange, but after being turned into a werewolf, it was discovered that Jackson was Peter's son.  
Now? It looked like Jackson and Derek were closer than ever.

The photos were almost always the same. They showed a close up on Jackson and Derek's face. The beta was clearly behind the alpha, glued to it.

\- Are you jealous?

\- You know I'm not, Derek. I just thought it was funny, you know? - The human approached, hugging the boyfriend. - I never thought of Jackson that way, being so close to someone. Even more so with this type of physical contact.

\- I already explained Stiles, this is normal. We are a pack, besides he is my cousin.

\- Yes, I think you're right. - He smiled. - Next time send one sitting on his lap, it will be my Christmas card this year.

\- Oh really?

\- Yes, but look what I'm saying: in that first photo you are shirtless, in this other one it looks like you are having an orgasm. I didn't think Jackson could have a sense of humor to take a picture like that.

\- If you knew Jackson better, you would know that he is not an asshole like that.

***

That was a lie, an outright lie. Derek knew that Jackson was a complete asshole, and the reason for those pictures was much more obscene and secretive.

On each occasion in these photos, Jackson was not simply posing with Derek. On each of these occasions he was behind the alpha, furiously fucking him. The photo was taken by Jackson, as a mean joke towards the alpha "To remind you who's your boss, bitch," and then sent it to the alpha's cell phone. The first photo was taken the first time Jackson had fucked the alpha until submission.

Flashback

It had been a few days since Jackson had become a werewolf properly and stopped being a Kanima. He was in Derek's loft, as he had been doing in the usual way since he accepted him as an alpha. Stiles was also there, as he usually slept at his boyfriend's house. It was night and they had been drinking reasonably. The wolves even drank some special drink made with wolfsbane, which would even allow them to get drunk. Anyway, they were all kind of groggy. Stiles went upstairs and went to bed, Derek promising that he would go soon. Jackson watched the human behind him, climbing the stairs. A bottle was in his hands. Both wolves were on the loft sofa, the front, on the coffee table, the alpha's notebook rested.

\- He's really delicious, huh? - The beta smirked at the alpha. - I hope you're enjoying that ass well.

Surprisingly, Derek didn't growl possessively, but just laughed.

\- What's up, beta? What happened to your girlfriend.

Jackson took another sip from his bottle, shrugging.

\- We broke up. She was annoying to no end.

\- Hm?

\- You know, man. She wouldn't even let me watch porn, man I missed watching porn.

He took another sip of the drink and offered it to the alpha, who turned it down his throat.

\- And you, alpha? Does the beauty up there let you watch?

Derek hesitated, his eyes red from the drink. He seemed to think.

\- I never actually talked to him about it.

They were silent a little longer. Jackson then leaned forward and opened the notebook.

\- What are you doing.

\- These days I found the perfect porn, you will like it.

\- Jackson, what about Stiles?

\- Don't worry man, he's sleeping. Just listen.

And in fact, he was sleeping peacefully in the bedroom upstairs. Derek was silent,he got up and turned off all the lights in the loft, which was now in pitch black.

Jackson accessed the internet, typed a name in the search bar and moved on. Soon I was on some adult website and in a matter of seconds the video was playing. The beta then leaned back against the couch. And the video played. It was porn like any other, but Derek didn't know if he stared at the screen or at his cousin.

Feeling stiffen little by little, effect of the drink and the video. His question was answered when he saw, beside him, without any concern, Jackson unbuttoning his own pants and pulling his hard member out. Derek couldn't stop staring, watching how well the beta was endowed. It was even bigger and thicker than the Alpha himself, Jackson was certainly at least 9 inches, and his balls were big to match the pole he had between his legs.

\- Damn. - He started to masturbate.

The wolf's eyes were fixed on the screen, and he masturbated willingly. He stopped only when he realized he was being watched. His eyes went to his cousin.

\- Did you like something, Alpha? - He smirked. - Do you want to suck?

And surprisingly it was Derek, maybe affected by the beber, who took the initiative, wasting no time in approaching the beta, which surprised him. Soon the alpha was already falling on the beta's hard rock cock, a hand holding it by the base. Jackson groaned, feeling the alpha's lips close around the head.

\- Ah, fuck…

Derek started at the head, sucking it hard. From then on it started to go down the great length of the beta, swallowing more every minute. His tongue worked precisely where he could touch the wolf's penis. Jackson did little to contain his moans.

\- You suck well ... bitch.

Derek muttered something inaudible in response, sending vibrations to the beta's dick. The alpha had already swallowed half that massive stick, and it looked like it wasn't going to stop. Jackson spoke and gasped and moaned.

\- Hey ... take it easy ... - He said, trying to put his hand on the alpha's head to control the pace, but the same one, hungry, simply advanced deeper into the stick.

\- Damn! - Jackson groaned. - I'm gonna… cum!

And, just when Derek managed to put everything in his mouth, the bet reached its climax. His cock, whose head was at the alpha's throat, burst out in jets. Derek, feeling the joy, tried to pull away, but Jackson held him tightly in place.

\- You are hungry ... aren't you? Then take it! Take all my milk!

Said and done, Derek stood there until he swallowed it all, carefully breathing through his nose. When he was done, he withdrew from cock he had just sucked. It was covered in saliva. A thread of the same saliva still connected the alpha's lips to the beta's rod. He was already getting up when Jackson's voice called out to him.

\- Hale!

\- Yes? - He was surprised by his voice slightly hoarse by the thick cum he had just swallowed.

\- I'm not done with you yet. - He got up, removing his shoes, socks, pants, underwear and T-shirt, thus revealing his sculptural body,before closing the computer. The alpha wasted no time and removed his own, tearing his shirt in the process. He approached the Beta who abruptly turned him on his back by the waist, giving him a loud slap on the butt, making the alpha whimper under a moan.

\- Do you like to be fucked, bitch? - Jackson laughed mischievously, while separating the older man's buttocks with one hand and holding the wolf's waist firmly with the other. - Being fucked here, while your boyfriend is upstairs sleeping.

Derek would respond, but before he thought about anything, Jackson was right inside him. Introducing the entire member at once and moving hid hand now free to also hold the alpha's waist. The latter in turn repressed himself so that he would not shout loudly. The massive beta member hit him in his prostate, and Derek felt himself being split open by the thickness of his beta.

\- That's right, better be quiet. And in the meantime ... - Jackson had an idea, reaching out to grab his cell phone on the couch. - Smile for the camera.

And so came the first of many photos and videos that Jackson would keep as a souvenir, some would even send to the alpha as a joke.

Then, dropping his cell phone on the sofa, Jackson took the alpha by the waist again and began a brutal rhythm of thrusts. Derek felt his legs shake and wobble, his expression like someone unable to speak. Jackson had a fierce expression to match the fuck with which he pumped his dick at Derek.

\- Fuc- Jackson ...

\- Isn't that what you wanted? … Take it! - And he took a deep thrust, keeping still in the alpha's prostate.

\- W-what is it?

\- I have an idea. He gasped, starting to guide the alpha towards the sofa. - You want me to fuck you, so I'll fuck you any way I want!

Derek didn't respond, anxious for the fuck to start again. Jackson, without leaving the alpha, lay on top of him on the sofa, and immediately began pounding again.

Derek moaned and instinctively lifted his butt to match the jock's rhythm. The new angle allowed Jackson to be much more brutal in his attacks. The sound of the alpha's ass being beaten by the beta thrusts echoed through the room. The alpha felt that he was going to come soon, his cock fully erect layed between him and the sofa, leaking cum over the fabric of the sofa. He was almost there when Jackson frustrated him by stopping again. Before he complained, Jackson covered the alpha's mouth with his hand, bringing his own mouth close to his cousin's ear.

\- Quiet there, bitch. - He whispered.

And then Stiles' voice came out of the pitch at the top of the stairs.

\- Derek? You are sleeping?

The alpha wanted to answer, but Jackson's hand drowned out his sounds. Not quite, the beta was pressing his cock even harder against the Alpha's prostate.

\- Derek? You slept, didn't you?

No answer came, and with that Stiles decided that he would let Derek sleep peacefully on the couch, resolving not to turn on the light and check on his boyfriend. With that he went back to the room, still a little groggy from the drink.

Jackson still waited to hear the human lay down, before releasing Derek's. The alpha's eyes flashed red.

\- Jackson, what the fuck was that-

He couldn't finish, as Jackson's pace came back with everything.

\- Were you saying something? - He laughed meanly.

\- Son of a bitch! I… I'm going to come…!

Before Jackson could make a joke, the alpha came spilling onto the couch with a long moan. The beta, on the other hand, has not stopped. Some thrusts and he also came, burying himself deep in the alpha ass. Instead of moaning, he bit Hale's shoulder as he released jets and more jets into the alpha, who was unable to speak.

And so they started a series of hidden sexual adventures. It seemed that Jackson was always with Derek, but Stiles didn't seem to care. The alpha always explained that they were close because they were a pack and because they were cousins.

***

Saturday night, and as usual Stiles was in the loft with Derek. Soon, Jackson would arrive. The alpha was upstairs, taking a shower. Stiles carelessly browsed his cell phone, bored on the couch. He saw nothing interesting when a notification came to his device. It was an email, from Jackson.

The Stilinski was surprised, but he still opened the email. There was nothing, except for two video files attached. Curious, he opened the first one.

There was no sound in the video. The camera started walking around a house, filming the floor from top to bottom. It stops next to a sofa and the camera rises, revealing a seated man. At least he's a man, as far as Stiles could tell. Since his face had been too blurred with some video editing. He seems to be talking on the phone.

The camera goes back down, now revealing part of who was filming: he was also a man, his abdomen was defined and his waist down was wearing a towel. Jackson, probably. The man on the couch didn't seem to mind. Stiles swallowed "This looks like porn."

And in fact, in seconds, the "cameraman" towel fell off, revealing massive dick, both big and hard. He was completely erect. This seemed to draw attention to the man on the sofa, who turned to the cock and ignored the phone for a few seconds. He looked like he was going to say something, when the man recording roughly holds the man's head on the couch, and in a quick movement his rod is all inside the man's mouth. From then on, the camera filmed, from top to bottom, how the man had his mouth brutally fucked by the other.

Stiles skipped a few stretches, and that lasted for the entire video. In the end, before the "cameraman" apparently came in the other's mouth, he withdrew and with a hand masturbated a few seconds before blewing, with a few spasms of pleasure, jet after jet across the man's face on the sofa.

The second video had a different scenario. It looked like a bedroom, but the camera was in front of a bed. On the bed were two men. Stiles thought they were the men in the previous video. Now, however, the man who had been sucked, Jackson, as Stiles presumed, was under the other, giving him a "Full Nelson" and brutally fucking the other, who again had his face blurred. Who he fucked was impossible to be identified, since from the angle of the camera and the fuck his face barely appeared. The video had sound, but it was just incomprehensible moans and not too loud.

Stiles skipped a few more stretches. The fuck went on until the end, before ending with a last spasm of pleasure where clearly Jsckson filled the other with his orgasm.

The human was definitely shocked. As excited as he was, doubts kept filling his head. Why would have Jackson sent that? 

Derek found him distressed and worried and asked the human what was wrong. Stiles responded by showing the videos to his boyfriend. Derek faked and reassured him. It must have been a joke, he rolê, but inside he knew very well why Jackson had sent it and he recognized very well who was in the video.

Flashback

Once, under the excuse of training, Jackson took Derek to his adopted family's country house. Obviously the last thing they did there was training.

At the time of the first video, Derek was on the couch talking to Stiles on the phone.

\- Yes, baby. We arrived. We are fine…

He was deeply in the conversation to the point that he did not notice anyone coming by his side. He looked sideways and it was Jackson freshly bathed, a towel around his waist. A cell phone in his hand, probably already filming as he always liked. He decided to continue talking, when something in the corner of his eye called attention: the beta towel had fallen off, making his very well endowed member jump to life.

Derek turned, pulling his cell phone away and ready to send Jackson out. The wolf was faster, however, and with one hand in Hale's hair and a quick movement, he had inserted his member all at once into the alpha's mouth, which can only choke on the sudden intrusion.

\- Derek? Hello? It's all right?

Derek cannot answer. Instead, Jackson started an intense rhythm in his mouth. His cock, by its size, easily invaded the alpha's mouth up to his throat.

Stiles could only hear strange noises on the other side. Little did he know it was his boyfriend choking on another wolf's cock. Without thinking too much, Derek hung up and tossed the phone aside.

Jackson's pace has intensified.

\- You like that, don't you? His abdomen was panting heavily, such was the pleasure he felt. - How are you going to explain this to Stilinski huh?

Derek could barely think of an answer, his mind was already short-circuited from the intensity of that act and the brutality of the beta fucked his mouth. The massive cock of the beta was already soaked with saliva, which was running down the alpha's chin in a very dirty, but very exciting way.

\- You really want my cum, bitch. Sucking me like that ...

Jackson let out a groan, and Derek prepared to receive the impact of the beta's release in his throat. He was surprised, however, when the wolf simply pulled his dick out and, with the hand that held the wolf's head, started to jerk off. The other hand was steadily filming the action. Then, after a long moan, the alpha barely had time to close his eyes before receiving thick jets of cum over his face.

In the second video, it happened in one of the rooms of the house. Jackson had made them both remove their clothes and promised to put the alpha in hid place. Arriving in the room, Derek saw that the beta cell phone was on a dresser in front of the bed, supported to remain still.

Jackson took the lead, sitting on the edge of the bed. His cock was hard, pointing upward. He gestured and Derek approached.

Then, Jackson turned him on his back and made him sit, all at once, in his dick. The alpha sighed at the intrusion. Derek thought he was going to ride the beta, but he didn't stop there. Jackson layee down, causing Derek to lie down with him.

The beta then ran his arms under the alpha's legs, lifting them up. His arms continue to rise, raising Derek's legs further up to the point where the beta's hands reached the alpha's head. It was a "Full Nelson."

Derek has never been so full. It was a strange angle and he didn't know that Jackson had the strength for it, not even that he was so flexible. He wanted to speak, but a snarl made him look sideways, seeing that Jackson was transformed: the beta's eyes glowed golden, some hair grew on his face and his fangs had grown. Derek could feel the beta's warm breath in his ear.

Before he could speak, the beta began to move his waist at a violent and rapid pace, drawing only groans from both himself and the alpha. Derek was paralyzed, he could do nothing but groan and babble. He tried to hold on to the beta's arms for some support, but that didn't make Jackson's thrusts any more bearable.

The way Derek moaned was obscene in a point that not even Stiles would recognize his voice like that. Derek, the top Alpha hunk was Actually a super bottom cock slut?

Derek felt the beta muscles glued to his back as they both panted desperately. No one could speak, but his moans filled the room, along with the sound of Jackson pounding into the alpha, who was hard and untouched, his cock leaking over him.

He knew it wasn't going to last long. That was the fastest orgasm he had ever had. In a matter of minutes, he came plentifully on his own abdomen, with a long, exhausting groan.

Jackson was not far behind, and giving a few more strong thrusts he started to come, burying himself once and for all with a last and strong hit. The alpha just babbled in the course of being filled.

***

It had been a few weeks since their trip, but now Derek was cold. What did that email mean? Did Jackson intend to tell the human about what they were both doing? Was it any more of the wolf's silly jokes? Derek didn't know, he just had to wait to find out.

\- It must be some joke, better not pay attention to it.

\- Yeah ... I think you're right. - Stiles calmed down. 

— I'm gonna talk to him, okay?

Within minutes, the door to the loft was opened and Jackson came in, then closed it.

\- Hey, Stilinski, Hale. - He scoffed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek growled.

\- Stiles, you're going to prepare the food, aren't you? - Derek reminded his boyfriend.

"Ah, damn it!" - The human remembered, running to the kitchen. - I knew I was going to forget ...

With Stiles out of sight, Jackson was soon pressed against the wall. Derek snarled in his face.

\- What the fuck, Jackson!

The Beta laughed smugly.

\- What's the problem?

\- What's the problem? I'll tell you the problem: you sent that shit email to Stiles. What if he finds out ?!

Jackson laughed again, a sour laugh that only a bully like him would know how to produce. One of his hands went down to Hale's ass, giving a strong squeeze that sent shocks down the alda's spine.

\- Come on, alpha. He will not find out. He didn't even see your face. And what if he finds out?

\- If he finds out, I swear I will kill you- what are you doing? - Asked, upon hearing the sound of fabric being teared.

\- Making some adjustments to your clothes.

Derek looked over his shoulder and realized what he was saying: Jackson had made a tear, with a claw, in his jeans and underwear, right on the Hale's butt.

\- You want cum? - Asked the beta, before Derek realized that he had unbuttoned his own zipper and pulled the huge member out through the opening.

\- Let's have some fun ...

Derek's surprise was such that he allowed Jackson to let go of the alpha, then sat on the couch.

\- Come here. He tapped his lap, gesturing for the alpha to sit there.

\- You are crazy? Stiles is over there in the other room.

\- Stop being boring, he won't even notice.

\- How, you idiot, will he see me sitting on your lap and say that everything is fine?

\- Aren't you the one who keeps saying that physical contact between members of a pack and also the same family is normal? Besides, didn't you say he wanted us to take a picture with you on my lap? We have the perfect alibi there.

\- Jackson, no! - His alpha eyes showed.

\- No? So very well, let's see what Stilinski will ask when he sees me sitting here, with my dick out. He should be back by now. - And in fact, his steps could be heard returning to the room.

\- Shit… - Cursed the alpha, before turning his back and finally doing the will of the beta. Sitting on his lap, Jackson guided him by making him sit right on his cock, which penetrated his channel through the tears previously made by the beta. They both gasped with pleasure.

\- Der, what did you want to eat - ... what are you doing? - The human stopped, entering the room and watching the scene.

\- Nothing, Stilinski. I thought you wanted to take a picture of your boyfriend on my lap? - Jackson said, in a tone of false irony. In fact, to anyone who arrived, the scene would just seem like Derek was sitting on Jackson's lap, rather than actually being impaled by Jackson's massive cock.

\- Der?

\- Yeah ... I thought you were going to do ... uhgh ... - He groaned, interrupted by Jackson. Although he couldn’t properly ride the beta, since Stiles would know what was going on there, every now and then the beta still gave his waist a little twitch, sending shocks of pleasure to the alpha. - …beef?

\- Right… ? He looked at him suspiciously, and started going back to the kitchen. - By the way, did you really take what I said about you sitting on each other's laps seriously?

\- Sti… baby… I already told you, this type of contact between…

\- … werewolves from the same pack and family is normal, yes Derek. I know. - Sighed and then left.

\- Damn ... it got me very excited. - Jackson laughed.

\- Yes… shit. - The alpha agreed. - I'll come soon.

\- Oh yes? So let's not waste any time!

\- Jack- He was interrupted by the beta, which was beginning a brutal rhythm, holding the alpha's waist.

With his hand on his waist, Jackson made Derek ride on his dick. The alpha's movements made him meet directly with the thrusts of the beta, who hit his prostate every time. Derek held on to keep from groaning, but he could barely stop moaning in the way Jackson fucked him. This one in turn had a fierce expression, proof that he was putting everything he had in that pounding.

"Oh, fuck…" Derek moaned one last time, coming in the confines of his jeans.

Jackson followed soon after, holding himself deep inside the alpha as he came, biting his lip to keep from groaning. So almost immediately Stiles came back. When he saw them both were still panting, but he didn't seem to find It suspicious.

\- Hey, Sti. What do you think about taking that picture now? Derek smiled at his boyfriend, feeling come dripping out from his ass down Jackson's balls.


End file.
